prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorenzo Calderon
Lorenzo Calderon is a character in the television series Pretty Little Liars on Freeform. Introduced in Season 5, he is portrayed by Travis Winfrey. Personality Lorenzo seems more matured and level-headed than his partner, Toby Cavanaugh. This is shown when he stops Toby from attacking Andrew after they capture him. Also, Lorenzo is attracted to Alison DiLaurentis, and he disregards all the negative things that the rest of Rosewood says about her. He is also empathetic and understanding. This is evident when Lorenzo doesn't get offended when Mr. DiLaurentis is rude towards him. Instead, he tries to make Alison appreciate her Father's point of view. Series |-|Season 6= Songs of Innocence He stops Toby from brutally attacking Andrew Campbell while arresting him. Later, Toby and Lorenzo are seen outside the church, when Alison walks over and Toby introduces them to each other. Lorenzo and Alison meet again at church. Before Alison leaves, Lorenzo assures her that he won't tell anyone about seeing her there. While Lorenzo is sitting at the Brew, Alison apologizes to him for being so rude before. Lorenzo offers her some food and she sits down with him. Songs of Experience Lorenzo is coaching a soccer youth group for boys, when Alison passes by. He asks her to be the leader for the girl's youth group, but Alison declines. She says that "there are Mothers in this town, who wouldn't appreciate me supervising their daughters." But, Lorenzo won't accept "no" for an answer. After Andrew is released from jail, Toby and Lorenzo offer him a ride home, which Andrew refuses. Spencer then introduces herself and the girls to Lorenzo. She's No Angel Lorenzo helps Alison with finding police guards who won't talk behind her back. Later, he kisses Alison on her porch, until he is chased off by her Father. O Brother, Where Art Thou Lorenzo waits outside Alison's house, but only Jason is home, because Alison and Kenneth have already left town to escape from Charles. Later, at the police station, Toby convinces Lorenzo to leave their duty station, without informing their Captain, so they can investigate some break-ins, but Toby really only wants Lorenzo's help to arrest Charles. At the abandoned arcade, Lorenzo comes under fire from Charles shooting baseballs at him in order to make his escape. FrAmed Lorenzo is seen with a broken arm at his apartment with Alison. They talk about Charles and he tells her he understands how hard it must be for her and he wished he would have stopped him at the arcade. Lorenzo suggests calling a friend on Tanner's team to get some answers. Alison offers him some homemade soup, saying she couldn't think of a better way to thank him. He tells her he does and they kiss. Later, Lorenzo informs Alison that Tanner has recorded the meetings with Kenneth, but he doesn't know what they talked about, since the tapes are off-limits to him. After Lorenzo takes his medicine, he sleeps on the couch. Some time later, Alison steals his access card to the police department and walks out. After Alison gets caught by Tanner, she returns to Lorenzo, who already knows what happened. He is furious, as she risked his job by breaking into the police department. When Alison declares that the police officers will kill Charles once they find him, Lorenzo states that he is one of them, too, and he couldn't imagine things turning out better than that. Last Dance He is suspended from the police force after Alison used his ID card. At the Brew, he meets up with Spencer and she convinces him to give Alison another chance. He appears at the prom and helps look for Alison after Big A kidnaps her. Of Late I Think Of Rosewood Now a detective, Lorenzo investigates the murder of Charlotte DiLaurentis after her release from Welby State Psychiatric Hospital. Charlotte's Web Lorenzo meets with Alison at the police station, where he tells her Sara Harvey couldn't have murdered Charlotte, due to her damaged hands. However, he asks her to consider the possibility of one of The Liars being the guilty party. The Gloves Are On Lorenzo visits Ashley at The Radley, and reveals someone may have tampered with the security footage. Later, he listens to Hanna's fake alibi, which involved meeting Lucas Gottesman, which he unravels quickly. New Guys, New Lies He nearly finds out about Hanna tampering with security footage, but the back-up drive to prove her guilty goes missing, so he lets her go. Appearances (10/160) Season 6 (10/20) *Songs of Innocence *Songs of Experience *She's No Angel *O Brother, Where Art Thou *FrAmed *Last Dance *Of Late I Think Of Rosewood *Charlotte's Web *The Gloves Are On *New Guys, New Lies Gallery Lorenzo pic.PNG Lorenzo-collaborera-avec-toby.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 166.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 165.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 163.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 162.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 176.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 173.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 172.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 170.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 409.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 406.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 407.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 408.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 168.jpg 6x02 250.jpg 6.05-225.jpg 6.05-454.jpg 6.08-554.jpg 6.07-105.jpg 6.07-101.jpg 6.08-550.jpg 6.08-205.jpg 6.08-107.jpg 6.08-093.jpg 6.09-032.jpg 6.09-035.jpg 6.09-088.jpg 6.09-089.jpg 6.09-116.jpg 6.09-117.jpg 6.09-121.jpg 6.09-122.jpg 6.09-128.jpg 6.09-129.jpg 6.09-133.jpg 6.09-134.jpg 6.09-140.jpg 6.09-443.jpg 6x02 257.jpg 6x02 253.jpg 6x02 251.jpg 6x02 247.jpg 6x02 246.jpg 6x02 245.jpg 6x02 306.jpg 6x02 304.jpg 6x02 302.jpg 6x02 301.jpg 6.05-227.jpg 6.05-230.jpg 6.05-232.jpg 6.05-234.jpg 6.05-236.jpg 6.05-456.jpg Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Males Category:Rosewood Law Enforcement Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Love Interests Category:Supporting Characters